What A Fine Day
by Mae Rose
Summary: This was a Touya jin challenge that i have done for a friend, its just a sweet little fic with them being the stars. So Yaoi MM YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Well I forgot to put in some of my jabbering that I do most of the time so for all of You here it is. THIS IS YAOI! No flaming for this. It was edited… This is a challenge fic that I have done for a friend. If you go to the top there is my pen name, If you click on that you get my profile in there it says My Fourms, you can go in there and challenge me and I will right you a fic. THIA IS OPEN FOR EVERYONE THAT HAS A ACCUNT…I don't know if non peps with accunts can use them… ill look that up….

**Any way READ AND REVIEW! When you don't review it hurts my feelings!**

It was a warm day in the spirit world. Touya had been training hard; he had been up since about 5 this morning. It was noon, and lunchtime. Touya was tired, but was determined to become stronger, so he could have his rematch with Kurama in a fair battle the next time he saw the fox.

He paused and took a look around. Jin had taken off about an hour ago; where he went, Touya had no clue. Sigh. Jin. Just thinking about him made Touya get butterflies in his stomach. Not that he would ever tell Jin this; he did not think that Jin would accept his feelings, and not that he knew. There are just some things that should be remained unsaid. Or at least, this is the way that he felt.

"Yeeeeeeeee-hhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Well here comes Jin. Down from the sky flew the Wind Master, a picnic basket in his hands. "'Ello there, thought that ye might be hungry so I brought us some lunch." With that said Jin flopped down on the…air and laid out the picnic. There was sushi, shrimp stir-fry, and a cherry pie. There also was a can of Coolwip.

The can of Coolwip was NOT something new. Jin loved the stuff for some reason. In fact he was addicted to it. It was a little freaky sometimes in fact, other times Touya just found it incredibly sexy on how cute and innocent Jin looked while eating the Coolwip.

They were eating in silence; this is what happened a lot of times. There was not a lot of things they had in common, and that was the cause of the silence between the two of them. Touya did like the silence most of the time, but he wished that there could be more between the two of them. " Ahh nothing like the good old fashion stir-fry, eh Touya?"

This brought Touya out of his thoughts. "Yes Jin, it is very good."

Jin had finished his lunch and had cut the pie. There was a large piece on his plate. And then he pulled out the Coolwip… First he shook up the can then he put a LARGE amount of it on the pie. He put the can down and stuck his finger in the Coolwhip, bringing out a large amount on his finger. He then proceeded to suck it off his appendage. Touya watched this closely. Jin then proceeded to pull out a cherry and pop it in his mouth, once again sucking on his fingers.

Touya's pants had now became extremely tight, and with Jin eating the pie and Coolwip like that was NOT helping. "Umm… I need to go use the bathroom, be right back." He stood up and ran out of the clearing in to the woods. He took care of his problem…

Once he was done he came back in to the clearing. Only to find a VERY shirtless Jin lying on the air just above the floor of the forest, spraying the Coolwip in to his mouth. This scene was way TOO HOT. "Hey Touya, ya want some Coolwip?"

"Umm… sh…sure." Jin sat right up and patted the ground next and slightly below him… Touya came and sat on the ground next to Jin.

"Well here you go." Said Jin, who managed to pull out another can of Coolwip from nowhere, and handed it to Touya, who took it and gave it a wiz into his mouth.

There they sat eating Coolwip, just staring at the sky. When… JIN RAN OUT OF COOLWIP! "Aw man, now I'm out of Coolwip… Hey Touya share your wip?" now our little Touya, who was already distracted, started to get thoughts that he should not have been…

Jin though it odd that he did not get any answer from Touya, he turned to see what was up with him. Touya was staring at the sky again with the Coolwip right in his hands. And THAT was his goal, and it was currently in someone else's hands, and this would not go on for much longer…

TBC

**REVIEW REVIEW…you don't have to write much at all you can put LOVED IT, or GOOD, just review :)**


	2. AN READ!

**To all of my readers in any stories:**

**Well school is now over and I no longer have a way to get on the internet after 3:30 Friday, June 2, 2006. **

**So during the summer all I can do it type and if I go to a friends house then I may be able to get on the Internet and up-date. I did have plans to up-date most of my stories but my computer has crashed for some odd reason. There for I can only up date one of them. I want you all to know that I will not stop righting just because I can post, and in 3 months I should be up and posing once more. I am happy that you all read my stories and hope that just because I can up-date you will return to read my stories when I am able to up-date…..**

**When I am able to I will I promise. Anyhow I have a lot of free time and would still love to have any challenges to do over the summer. So if you have one E-mail it to me. (you will find my e-mail addy in my profile. So I hope that you all have a good summer…. Unless theres something else that's going on like you have summer school or something in that case I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A NICE TIME WELL IM ON SUMMER BRAKE.**

**Well that's all **

**( OO )**

**V**

**Hannah Mae**


	3. Chapter 2

**Good morning bugger snots… and all my wonderful fans that love this story…. I have finaly figured out what to do it this thing…. Hehe…. So I now present to you the second part of this oh soooo nummy story…. And THIS IS FOR OLDER PEPS… that is a warning… but if there are word in here that you don't understand DO NOT GO ASK YOUR MOM TO READ IT… my littler sister did that the other day… hehe any how. ( insert disclammer here.) **

**NOW OFF YOU GO TO THE WOUNDERFUL LAND OFF ...**

**COOLWIP……………………………………………...!**

Jin stared at the can of coolwip in Touya's hand. He watched as Touya brought it to his moth and sprayed it in. The white creaminess… ' why wont he listen to me… he doing this on purpose he heard me he's just playing… If he wants to play then ill play.' Jin moved ever so closely to Touya who made no sigh of acknowledgment, he was still staring off into the sky thinking about things he shouldn't. Not once did he notice the figure moving closer to him.

Jin gave a wide grin as he flipped himself so he was sitting on Touya's stomach he grabbed the can and through his head back and sprayed the creamy whip into his moth. Jin looked back down at Touya to see a disappointed look on his face. Jin gave him a smile. " 'er ya go open up." Jin said holding the can top to Touya's lips. Touya opened his moth allowing Jin to spray some into his moth. But Jin went a little over board and when Touya tried to close his moth to swallow some managed to get on the sides of his moth. Jin saw this and wasted no time zooming in and licking it off.

Touya gave a small mown as Jin's tong ran along his lip linings. His pants once more became to tight for him. Touya blushed as Jin pulled away with a smile on his face, he pulled back and once more came to a seat on Touya, only to feel something poking him in the butt. He shifted a little and heard a mown come from Touya. Then it hit him. If not for the pleaser that was running through Touya's body he may have noticed a quick glint of mischief in Jin's eyes.

Jin took the can and sprayed a hefty amount on his finger before bringing it to his lips and sucking it off his finger. Jin did not miss the desire in Touya's eyes. He sprayed more onto his finer but accidentally it fell and landed on Touya's neck. Jin did as before and moved quickly to lick it off, he did this as slowly as possible giving Touya enough time to feel it before he moved back. There was a large blush covering Touya's face, his eyes were half lidded, and his breaths were coming out in a small pant.

Jin took the can and being more careful squeezed some more out onto his finger, he then brought it to Touya's lips to have it quickly licked off. Shifting back word right in to Touya's groin he gave a grin at the quieted mown that he heard. He then brought the can back to Touya's lips and before Touya had a chance to open them, sprayed it all over. He then leaned down and licked it off, but even after all the coolwip was cleaned his tong did not leave Touya's lips. Jin slowly scooted backward right in to Touya's erection causing a silent gasp from the one below. Wasting no time Jin slipped his tong in to Touya's moth with out hesitation.

They shared a passionate kiss that neither one wanted to end but were forced to due to the lack of air. Pulling apart both looked into each others eyes to see nothing but love. As soon as they both regained there breath they meet each other in another lip lock both trying to ravish each other senseless. They pulled back once more, Jin sat up with a smile on his face.

"ye know… I think that ye have been hiding something care to share?" Touya's face reddened. He looked in to Jin's eyes seeing love and mischief. He gave a smile. " Jin I have no idea what you mean…" Jin grinned even wider, he scooted back in to Touya's erection once more then raised a brow. "oh no… then what's this." Touya let out another mown. "Jin…" Touya said in a scared voice. Jin just grinned. "Don't worry I love you too." And with that said he leant down to kiss Touya. Who's eyes filled with tears as they kissed. Jin pulled back and gave him a smile before he leant in a licked the tears from his soon to be lovers face. "come on love… lets go have Coolwip covered sex!" Jin said well pulling Touya in to his arms and taking off into the sky, all the wile Touya gave a chuckle and snuggled in to him.

When they got home they didn't leave bed for 4 days… and even after that Touya wasn't walking right….

THE END!

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT….WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGH…. I though it was fun …. Well im in a crazy mood this is the second story that I have finished wringing today… I also finished How Love Is Born… but im still posting chapters on that….**

**WELL TALK TO YOU LATTER IN SOME OF MY OTHERS STORYS!**


End file.
